thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
"Home" is the eleventh chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Alex gets caught in a riptide while surfing using a surf board fitted with a webcam. Scott (who's visiting his brother) goes out to rescue him; however, the brothers are later stranded on an island that is being excavated by Doctor Doom. Plot It is the winter holidays. Scott is visiting his brother Alex in Hawaii; Kitty had persuaded Lance to come to her home in Northbrook to spend Hanukkah with her and her family; Evan and Ororo are visiting Ororo's sister, Evan's mother; and Kurt is heading back to Germany. Even the New Mutants are going to head to their homes; the only ones currently sticking around for Christmas are Professor Xavier, Hank (now code-named "Beast"), Logan, Rogue, Remy, Alison, and Clark. The latter's part of him wanted to go back to Smallville to see Martha Kent, but he also wanted to spend Christmas with Alison. In Hawaii, Scott had helped Alex in putting up a web-camera to record his brother's surfing. Upon arriving at the beach, the area is vacated due to a approaching storm. Regardless, Alex is determined to surf before the storm hits. After Alex enter the waves, he went too far and is caught in the growing storm. Scott quickly takes a nearby boathouse and heads into open waters. Alex is able to signal his location by firing his blasts in the air. Scott is able to rescue Alex, but the storm grows too fierce that endangers the boathouse. Scott tries to make radio contact with the Coast Guards, but a large wave appears and hits the boat. Scott's previous cries for help alerted Clark and heads back to the Institute to alert the others. Jean also saw mental images of Scott and Alex in their dire situation just as Clark came. Clark flies off to Hawaii as Jean goes for Ororo and prepping the Blackbird. Somewhere, Scott and Alex wakes up to find themselves on a seemingly deserted island. As they try to get their bearings, they see a huge airship bearing a sinister, yet familiar emblem. They hear clanking sounds coming their way and quickly hide in the bushes, where they see two robots lumbering into view and continuing on their way. Cautious and curious, Scott and Alex follows them and find an excavation being work on some ancient ruins that is being overseen by Doctor Doom. Suddenly, Scott and Alex are discovered by Siryn. Out at sea, Superman and the Blackbird begins their search for Scott and Alex. Jean traces Scott's life signs, but lost him as he is unconscious. Superman sees the island where Scott and Alex are, but he and the Blackbird are attacked by Doom's airship and several robotic fighter drones. Superman provides in taking care of the vessels and allowing the Blackbird to head for the island. He destroy the drones and freezing the airship's entire port-side in rendering its cannon inoperable before flying back toward the Blackbird. Scott and Alex regain conscious and are held prisoner by Doombots and watched by Doom and Siryn. In regarding to the airship as pointed by Alex, Doom had constructed it as an answer to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier to make a level playing field in his encounter with General Fury. One of Doom's Doombots informs its master that the excavation is completed and hands Doom a glowing blue sphere that he was searching for; in which Doom considered part of his plans on deliberating using the Summer brothers to lure Superman here. Just as the Blackbird appeared, the Doombots prepared to shoot it down, but are barreled away by Superman. He confronts Doom and demands in letting his friends go. Doom obliges in releasing them, as he have no need for them; instead, he wants to draw his attention. He knows that Superman rejects in ruling mutantkind - and avoiding Siryn's advances - he decide that he needs an "incentive". Doom presents Superman the orb he excavated: an Orb of Agamotto, which Superman already recognize, that is one of two such artifacts while the other is possessed by Doctor Strange. Doom explains that using the Orb, it can grant its user whatever they desire. Doom produce an Orb of Teleporation and stating that combining it with the Orb of Agamotto, it grants the ability to teleport its user anywhere he/she wishes, and that includes crossing galaxies. Superman already knows what Doom intends to do, he demands what he wants. Doom gives Superman the Orb of Agamotto and reply that he want him to accept his destiny and his daughter's hand in marriage in exchange for the Orb of Teleporation that would grant him to return back to Krypton, believing that his people and family miss him. However, Superman crushes the Orb, shocking Doom and Siryn. Superman cries out to them that his planet is destroyed long ago and its people are dead, and that he was able to be alive because his parents send him to Earth. Stunned, Doom quietly apologize him for "strucking a nerve" and proceed to leave with Siryn. Before they leave, Doom warns Superman to abandon his relationship with Alison Blaire. Scott and Alex checks on Superman, who reaffirm that Doom may have struck him a nerve he was right about one thing: he do miss his Kryptonian parents and the rest of his people. But they're gone; Krypton's time had passed and Superman had to accept that. But Doom was wrong about one important thing: Superman's home is in Bayville, along with his family - the X-Men. Scott and Alex rides into the awaiting Blackbird and flies off with Superman. After dropping Alex back in Hawaii, the Blackbird flies back to the Institute. Scott is put into the infirmary as insisted by a concerned Jean. He and Jean have a moment alone and realize that there is a stronger bond between them as Jean was able to saw and sensed him in danger. Elsewhere, Doom shares his information on Superman's homeworld to Magneto. They are disappointed that they cannot obtain any technology from Krypton, but their plans is going accordingly as Superman will soon learn about the true nature of humanity he so cares for, and how sorely the mutant race needs him. Quotes Scott: Doom. You're even uglier than I thought you were. Doctor Doom: Charming. ---- (seeing Doctor Doom had constructed his own personal airship) Alex: So you built that thing? No offence, dude, but you need a hobby. ---- Doctor Doom: One has patience with children and small animals, Anita. ---- Scott: Whatever you're up to, Doom, it won't work. Alex: Yeah! When Superman gets here, he'll kick your tin-plated keister to Jupiter and back! ---- Superman: My world is gone, along with my people! I am the only Kryptonian left alive! I am the Last Son of Krypton!! Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "Adrift". Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters